


A World Unspoiled

by whyfearit



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyfearit/pseuds/whyfearit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown never become heroes.</p><p>In a world where Jason survived the explosion, high schoolers Tim and Stephanie meet through strange circumstances, finding themselves wrapped up in the superhero world all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [S] A Brick to the Face

Your name is Stephanie Brown, and you are so goddamn pissed right now.

Earlier, you were out with your boyfriend Dean at a party thrown by one of his friends. The music was crap, you lost track of where your friends were, and once he had a few too many drinks, Dean became gross and obnoxious. You did not in fact order a sloppy makeout, thank you very much. Although it wasn't the most romantic of evenings, you would say you had a okay time. It definitely beats staying at home and once again yelling at your mom to sober up. Going out usually leaves you in a good mood. However, learning your dad is once again stirring up trouble instantly evaporated any kind of happiness you were feeling. One night, you think to yourself bitterly. He couldn't give you one night of peace from him and his asshole friends with his idiotic plans.

So once you looked up the address you found on your dad's desk when you got home from the party and pulled on your eggplant hoodie, you bike over to the docks to attempt to spoil your dad's plans. For a short second, you wonder if your dad will recognize you and if it would be better to invest in a mask to cover up your face. After all, once he finds out you ruined his plans, you are done for. You end up pushing that thought aside because darkness should obscure your face enough, and masks are for heroes and villains -- you're not sure if you're either one of those. You're not sure if you want to know the punishment for what you're about to do, given what he's already done to you.

It's midnight on a school night too, so you might get in trouble for that too. You never know when his fatherly traits will kick in.

You park your bike a block away and creep in the shadows, inching closer to the docks. You joke to yourself how Dark Knight you're being and spread out your arms as if you're gliding as you near the henchman who standing in the group surround your dad. You "land" by the closest dumpster to one of them and crouch them, evaluating what would be the best way to spoil your dad's plans. Perhaps you could steal each one away and beat them up till there's no one but your dad left. Or you could just swoop in, try to attack them all, and pray your dad doesn't recognize you. Whatever, you're going to wing this and see how that goes. You scan the area around you so some kind of weapon, and you find a brick on the floor. This will do, you muse, and you grip it tightly in your hand.

Then you hear footsteps.

The footsteps are soft and you can tell whoever is coming is trying hard not to be heard, but you hear them anyway. Okay, Steph, you got this. Show him you mean business. You won't go down without a fight.

You turn around quickly, wind your arm back, and whack the guy right in the face as hard as you can.

It only takes you a second to realize that this guy is not one of the henchman.

For crying out loud, you see he's a fourteen-year-old boy who has a critical edition of _The Old Man and the Sea_ in his hands. He's wearing the preppiest clothes you've seen, and his clothes practically scream his family is loaded. This is not your guy. Stephanie, what did you just do? Did you just brick a random rich freshman in the face?

"What are you doing -- ?" you shout in the most hushed tone you can manage before hearing one of the henchmen utter:

"Guys, did you hear that? We've got company."

You are most definitely screwed.

"Great," you grumble sarcastically, turning back toward them and getting ready to throw the brick.

The raven haired guy grabs your sleeve and pulls you closer, whispering, "No, you don't need to go out there. _He's_ coming."

Before you can ask him who the hell he is talking about, you see a shadowy figure with pointy ears jump from the rooftop and kick down once of the guys. A second figure in bright yellow and green also flies into the scene, a guy who looks to be only older than you by two years. The darker, older man is quiet while his younger companion is throwing out the lamest quips you've ever heard. Batman and Robin are in front of you doing what you had been praying for someone to do: ruin your dad's schemes. This is definitely a night you won't forget.

As much as you would like to stay and watch, you decide to rush back home before your dad notices you're there. You turn to the freshman to apologize for hitting him, but he's too preoccupied with watching the dynamic duo do their work. There's a certain sense of excitement and joy you can see he gets when he sees them, and maybe it's best not to interrupt his fanboying. You mumble out a sorry, and you dash toward your bike, not bothering to check if he even heard you. At least you got it out, and you'll probably never see this guy again.


	2. [S] Computers Suck

Your name is Stephanie Brown, and you loathe the computers at the library.

They always load _so_ slowly, and you need your paper by next period or else its quality time with your English teacher after school in detention. It's unbelievably inconvenient not having a working printer at home, and to be quite honest, your computer at home isn't very fast either. All aboard the SS Brown where technology can go fuck itself.

You glance over at the computers the students next to you are using, and they seem to be loading at a fair speed. Maybe you naturally attract the crappy computers, and maybe it would be acceptable to pick it up and throw it at the ground. The librarian may hate you even more though, and that would be quite troublesome. It would mean no more dramatic readings of the pornographic romance novels in the back. What a darn shame.

"Computer troubles, once again?" you hear your friend Zoanne say behind you.

You shrug and say, "Well, you know me, Zo, computers and I do not mix well together. A notp, I must say."

"Wait, the guy who's tutoring me is pretty good at computers. He's right over there," Zoanne suggested, pointing toward the table near the magazines. "Tim! Over here!"

You turn to look, not exactly sure who you're expecting but of all people you did not expect him. You instantly recognize his raven-black hair and his light blue eyes. You also recognize his red what-looks-to-be very expensive jacket and other name brand clothing he's wearing. Well, he’s wearing an American Eagle shirt today, and you can afford that. He also has a large bruise on his face from the other night, so you're thinking he just might be the guy you hit the face. Eh, it's toss-up.

"Oh," Tim says, his voice growing quiet. "Hi, I guess we didn't exactly exchange pleasantries the other night…"

"You know her?" Zoanne asks, blinking twice.

"La, la, la. Yes, we met kinda. Okay," you mutter hastily. You then clear your throat and continue at a normal volume. "Again, really sorry about the brick thing, Tim…Tim…"

The freshman smiles and says, "Tim  _Drake_. It's actually okay -- honest. I'm a bit happy you bricked me in the face, in a weird way. Um, what's your name?"

"Stephanie Brown, the one and only. Now, I'd love your help getting this demon to work, but I think I might be able to handle this, Bird Boy."

He lightheartedly puts his hands up and walks with Zoanne back to their table. You can hear her ask if he would be Facebook stalking you when he gets home, and he replies with, "No, no…maybe a little bit of stalking." You roll your eyes and go back to attempting to print your paper. The document opens up, and just as you begin to enter ctrl + P, the bell rings.

Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard deciding who I wanted to be Steph's friend at school to be, so I just ended up picking Zoanne. 
> 
> I also need to go find time to reread some Robin!Jason for the upcoming chapters (not the next one but he'll be appearing soon).


	3. [S] The Stalker

He's been outside for an hour.

Your name is Stephanie, and you, at first, thought it was a coincidence to see Tim Drake outside your house across the street. However, when an hour has passed and he's still looking the direction of your house, something must definitely be up.

So you leave the comfy safety that is your room and head outside the house. Out on the front lawn, you see him clearly leaning against the tree with his bike. You are giving him a piece of your mind. You huff and yell, "I can _see_ you, you know."

He looks at you petrified, and he should be because you can and will kick his ass. Tim doesn't move an inch. Exasperated, you cross the street and walk over to him and his bike. 

"What, are you stalking me?"

Tim shakes his head, "No. No. _No_. I just wanted to stop by. See how you were."

"For an hour?" you counter back, not buying his flimsy explanation. You think of the possible things you can say to him to express how creeped out you are by him being here, but instead you say, "I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend."

What a coincidence. 

You cross your arms and reply, "You should go stand outside her house then. She might appreciate it. Why are you even here anyway? You like me?"

"No," Tim asserts. "You're...interesting? I just curious why you were there the other night."

You consider tell him it's none of his business, but you feel that won't stop him from trying to find out the truth. So you tell him you wanted to bust the crime to get back at your dad. He takes it well, and you're a bit surprised. You don't really talk about your dad much to anyone really.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dad, I mean," he asks you.

You consider telling him to go home and telling him he's heard enough, but you take another look at your house, where your mother never seems to be sober enough for serious conversation and your dad never seems to be around because he is out doing god knows what. You think of Dean who you do not feel comfortable talking about this at all with.

Fuck it, you invite him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I wanted to start a chaptered fic a long time. I haven't written in a while, so this is probably not my best. Hopefully I update it often enough. I hope my characterization isn't too bad.


End file.
